Twins: the story of how harriet potter meets percy jackson
by pj.hp.sh.a.dw.fangirl.CHOCCY.2
Summary: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are twins, but can Harry ever forgive her mother for leaving her behind? Power!Fem!Harry. Rated T because i am paranoid. PJ/AC JG/PM HL/FZ HP/LV
1. Prologue

A/N Please be kind reviewing as it is my first story

Prologue

"Lily, he's coming! Take the twins! I'll hold him off!"

A woman with red hair and piercing green eyes ran upstairs. Suddenly she heard a laugh, saw a flash of green light and heard a thump as her husband's body fell to the floor.

"JAMES! NO!" Lily cried out.

She ran into the bedroom and picked one of the babies out of the cot, when the man walked in.

She cradled the child close to her chest as he started to cry.

The man ignored at first, looking over at the baby in the cot.

"Which one is it? Hmm. Guess I'll just have to kill both of them."

A twisted smirk found its way onto his face as he pointed his wand at Lily and the babe and was just about to cast the killing curse when, in a flash of light, another man appeared in the room. He reached for Lily and in another flash of light, they were gone.

The man cursed and turned his wand on the other child.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, and a flash of green light shot towards the child. For some reason it didn't kill her but rebounded back and the Dark Lord crumpled to dust. 

By the time the other man returned in yet another flash of light the child had been taken by a gigantic man and he assumed she had been killed.


	2. Chapter 1-Revelations

**A/N Right, so i haven't updated for a while cos i was busy and trying to get over the stupid mental block, but I should have a summary up soon, which is what i've been working on. it just sums up Harriet's life so far.**

**Quote of the day: Patience may be a virtue, but impatience gets you there faster.**

**Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day at privet drive. I woke up to the sound of my aunt shouting at me to get up. Yes, despite having defeated Voldemort last year, I still had to live at my Aunt and Uncle's house. This was mainly because I simply had no other place to go. Sirius and Remus were dead, as was Dumbledore. Bill and Fleur were busy, the Weasleys were still grieving for Fred and so was I. The burrow held too many memories for me.

I didn't really want to live anywhere else anyway. It was normal and I craved normality. No-one was looking at me in awe or sympathy wherever I went in Little Whinging.

Anyways my Aunt wanted me to do a list of chores before I could have lunch and I had to make breakfast.

I had just finished one of the chores on the list, when I heard a knock on the door.

'Girl, go get that.'

That would be my Uncle. He couldn't even be bothered to use my name.

I opened the door, standing outside was Professor McGonagall. And behind her were two people I didn't know. Then I realised that I did recognise one of them from the book of photos Hagrid had given me. She looked like my mother.

* * *

I must have passed out from shock, cos when I woke up I was back in my bed. I had a splitting headache, but i could here people talking.

"Is she alright?" I recognised the voice as McGonagalls. Huh, that was strange. I never knew she cared.

"I think she'll be fine. I gave her some nectar, but that cut looked nasty." this new voice seemed too dredge up old memories, comforting ones, but I couldn't quite place the voice.

"I mean i guessed, but i didn't expect that kind of reaction."

"Well, she just saw her mother who is supposed to be dead. I think you can forgive her a small weakness." A new voice, one I didn't quite recognise said.

"Shh, she's waking up."

I opened my eyes and saw three concerned faces looking down at me. i sat up slowly.

"Oh my god! I can't believe i fainted! What would Moody say?"

"He'd probably tell you to stop beating yourself up. You'd just seen your mother for the first time in fifteen years. i think he'd cut you some slack, we're not in a war anymore anyway."

"So? There will always be Dark Wizards, he shouldn't have to 'cut me some slack' as you put it."

"Look it's okay, everybody has bad days." A boy who looked weirdly like me interjected into the conversation me and McGonagall were having.

"Yeah, and on that bad day you die."

"That's why you have friends to watch your back. Don't you have any friends?" He said it jokingly but it touched a nerve any way.

"Yeah, i did have friends, but they betrayed me. only a few didn't, but they left, the pressure got too much. One boy stayed. Just one. And then, while i was having a 'bad day' he died. Watching my back. So no, I don't have any friends. Not anymore."

There was silence.

"Sorry."

"I don't want your sympathy. Anyway, what would you know, have you been in a war, lost all your friends and had everyone look to you to save the day just because of some stupid prophecy."

"Actually yeah, i did."

"Then you know how it feels." I started to get out of the bed. "Would you please leave now? I have chores to do and a limited time to do them." I turned to McGonagall. "Professor, I don't know why you are here, but can we postpone whatever kind of talk or meeting thingy you want to have until i have finished the jobs from my aunt."

She laughed. "You make it sounded so official. I'm sure it could wait, but do you really feel up to chores? You did just faint and hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine."

I tried to stand up but immediately felt sick and dizzy.

"Don't rush yourself. You've probably got a concussion and you've bee out for a while."

I admitted defeat and sat back down on my bed.

"So as I'm not going anywhere, who are you?" It seemed like a reasonable question to me, but the women gasped like she'd been hit.

"She is known as Sally Jackson but you probably know her better as Lily Potter."

Now it was my turn to gasp. i mean i'd guessed, but to have it confirmed, ...

"And this is-"

"i'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Your twin brother."

* * *

**A/N Okay guys, if anyones still reading this sorry it took so long, i'd had it written for a while i just couldn't find the time to type it up. So hope you liked.**

**The next chapter should be about her reactions. don't expect it anytime soon, and be warned my updating will be somewhat erratic and spread out, but i won't give up on it.**


End file.
